It is often desirable to restrict access to property or resources to particular individuals. Biometric systems can be used to authenticate the identity of an individual to either grant or deny access to a resource. For example, iris scanners can be used by a biometric security system to identify an individual based on unique structures in the individual's iris. Such a system can erroneously authorize an imposter, however, if the imposter presents for scanning a pre-recorded image or video of the face of an authorized person. Such a fake image or video can be displayed on a monitor such as a cathode ray tube (CRT) or liquid crystal display (LCD) screen, in glossy photographs, etc., held in front of a camera used for scanning. Some so-called spoof-detection systems can detect a fake image by ascertaining eye movement. But such a system may not be effective in identifying a fake video that includes the expected movement of the eye. Improved systems and methods are therefore needed for efficiently determining fake images and videos from those provided live by the authorized persons.